Fluidez
by OmoshiroiKea
Summary: Esto es una traducción de Fluncy, escrita por New Neon. El matrimonio político entre dos príncipes se complica aún más con una barrera lingüística y dos idiotas tercos. Pero aunque vivan con ello hay otros que no estarán muy contentos con su unión. Zosan.
1. Fluidez 1

Esto es una traducción, la historia original no es mía, pertenece New Neon, y sí, pedí permiso para hacer esto. Es mi primera traducción, así que veamos que tal…

Sanji nunca quiso casarse con ese bastardo de Zoro, era una cosa completamente política. El reino de Baratie necesitaba alianzas más fuertes y sus vecinos inmediatos o estaban aliados en su contra o ya lo estaban con Baratie. El país de Shimotsuki estaba muy lejos, un viaje de un par de meses, y hasta hacía unos meses Sanji nunca había oído hablar del lugar.

La posición de su padre era firme con respecto a su matrimonio ya que sus tierras se unirían permanentemente. Shimotsuki era una nación de guerreros, pero carecían de buenas fuentes de alimentos, lo que limitaba sus poderes militares. Por otro lado, Baratie tenía muchas tierras, aunque abundantes criminales y demás que no estaban capacitados para las labores militares organizadas. No era que su gente no fuera habilidosa o estuviera bien entrenada, los países que habían intentado conquistar Baratie bien lo sabían. Los baratianos eran gente terca y poco organizada que se caracterizaban por defender lo que era suyo, minuciosos expertos en la batalla de guerrillas. Con el poder de sus culturas y tierras combinadas se convertirían en una enorme potencia.

Todo aquello parecía fallar cuando se consideraba que las dos partes en su matrimonio eran masculinas, lo cual no produciría herederos naturales y ni siquiera se habían conocido o visto antes de la boda. La ceremonia, por supuesto, fue un asunto delicado. Sanji hizo su parte como era habitual, pronunciando sus votos ante dios para honrar a su pareja y mantener los votos verdaderos etc., pero la gente de Zoro eran ateos proclamados y no pudieron convencerle de que jurara nada ante dios. Toda la ceremonia fue una mezcla incómoda de culturas y tradiciones que prometían una dosis de vergüenza para él y para su nuevo marido.

El padre de Sanji el rey, y el de Zoro el emperador, decidieron que vivirían cinco meses en un país y cinco más en el otro junto con los dos meses de viaje entremedias más o menos equivalente a Zoro pasando los primeros meses de su matrimonio lejos de su familia, una posición que Sanji no envidiaba pero que tendría que afrontar tarde o temprano.*

Al lado de Sanji estaba su traductor, Usopp, y al lado de Zoro su traductora, Robin. Esa era otra traba en su matrimonio, ninguno de los dos hablaba el idioma del otro. Por suerte, Sanji había crecido como un buen amigo de Usopp, así que confiaba plenamente en él.

Los cuatro estan solos por primera vez, Zoro y Robin a un lado de la mesa, ambos estoicos e imposibles de leer, Sanji y Usopp en el otro lado.

Robin miró a Zoro un momento antes de probar un par de lenguas antes de encontrar la que Usopp reconoce. Sanji, por desgracia, no la reconoce y por su cara Zoro tampoco. Los traductores conversan brevemente y sonríen a sus respectivas realezas. Zoro parece enfermar fácilmente por la sonrisa de Robin.

"Hemos decidido que vamos a trabajar juntos para enseñaros el idioma del otro. No traduciremos nada para vosotros si no es un caso excepcional. Os diremos que decir y lo diréis. Así aprenderéis y os conoceréis el uno al otro" dice Usopp alegremente.

Sanji mira a Usopp con una mirada llena de estupor. La expresión de Zoro cambia a un ceño y Sanji no tiene que pensar mucho para saber que Robin le ha dicho lo mismo.

No hay forma de que esto funcione.


	2. Fluidez 2

Zoro odia este condenado país. El clima es demasiado frío y llueve a menudo. Oh, y está casado con el estúpido príncipe del estúpido lugar.

"No me puedo creer que no vayas a traducirnos" acusa Zoro a Robin llanamente.

"Sí puedes" dice Robin, revisándose las uñas y sin siquiera mirar a Zoro.

"Vale, puedo creérmelo, es que es solo una mierda. Además, ¿qué estás buscando conseguir exactamente con esto?" pregunta Zoro. Es muy raro que Robin haga algo sin tener un motivo, así que algo debe de estar planeando.

"A lo mejor te pone en el mismo suelo que a él, a lo mejor tienes que pensar antes de hablar. O a lo mejor me gusta verte sufrir, puede que nunca lo sepamos" dice Robin sonriéndole. Zoro le mira frunciendo el ceño pero hace mucho tiempo que Robin es inmune a sus miradas. Ella solo ondea su cabello hacia atrás, sobre su hombro, y se sopla las uñas.

"¿Qué tal si traduces esto para mí? '¿Puedes creerte la putada que estos traductores nos están haciendo?' Se lo diré yo mismo, como tú quieres" gruñe Zoro.

Robin sonríe y se estira en la mesa. Coge una libretita de papel y escribe algo cuidadosamente antes de dársela a Zoro.

Zoro mira el papel. Incluso las letras de este país le resultan extrañas, pero Robin ha traducido las palabras fonéticamente debajo de cada una. Si quiere comunicarse con este bastardo de Sanji tendrá que ser de la forma difícil.

El idioma del rubio está lleno de sonidos sutiles, deslizándose de uno a otro, sonidos suaves hechos en el fondo de la garganta que a Zoro se le escapan pero que parecen tan sencillos viniendo de Robin. Tiene que repetir la frase bastantes veces antes de conseguir algo que suena remotamente similar a las palabras de Robin.

"Gracias por ser de tan poca ayuda" masculla Zoro, llevándose el papel consigo y alejándose de una sonriente Robin y acercándose dentro, donde Sanji y su inútil traductor están sentados. Se para delante del príncipe rubio que le mira con sorpresa. Está jugando a las cartas con su traductor. El remilgado príncipe pone sus cartas boca abajo y se levanta para mirar a Zoro con cierto nivel de curiosidad.

Zoro se centra en el papel y repite lo que Robin le ha enseñado.

Sanji y su traductor parecen encriptados antes de que el traductor narizotas estalla en una risotada histérica. Conversan rápidamente antes de que Sanji también se ría.

"¿Qué he dicho que era tan gracioso?" cuestiona Zoro, mirando fijamente a Usopp.

"Creo que has cabreado a Robin, te ha hecho decir 'Tengo que aprender que ser un gruñón con mi traductora no me llevará a ningún sitio'" se ríe Usopp, intentando contener sus carcajadas lo suficiente como para hablar.

"¡ROBIN!" ruge Zoro, encaminándose hacia ella con las risas de Sanji y Usopp a su espalda.


	3. Fluidez 3

Sanji se apoya en el balcón y observa a su marido correr entre espadas, practicando con ataques, bloqueando y defendiéndose de un oponente imaginario. Hace un día satisfactoriamente cálido y Sanji lleva ropa suelta. Por el contrario, Zoro lleva mucha más ropa de la que debería llevar para entrenar. Sabe que en el país de Zoro hace más calor que en el suyo propio, así que supone que el príncipe marimo está teniendo problemas adaptándose.

Observa a Zoro durante un momento. Vivir con él no está siendo tan malo como él creía. Aún no comparten habitación, aunque sabe que con el tiempo se harán preguntas si no lo hacen, pero por ahora es más cómodo. Se están conociendo a un ritmo lento, aún más lento gracias al rechazo por parte de Robin y Usopp de traducirles en vez de darles notas con las palabras correctas en el idioma del otro. El objetivo es que se vuelvan bilingües y que se turnen los días para hablar en el idioma de uno o del otro, forzando al otro a cambiar.

Sanji decide ir a hablar con Zoro y aunque busque, no encuentra a Robin ni a Usopp para ayudarle. Así que cuando entra en el patio en el Zoro está practicando, lo hace solo. Zoro para después de realizar un ataque particularmente rápido y hábil para mirar a Sanji.

"Buenos días" dice Zoro en su propio idioma a Sanji. Sanji frunce un poco el ceño, el idioma de Zoro todavía le suena muy estridente y gutural. Incluso cuando Zoro habla la lengua de Sanji añade finales a palabras donde o deberían sonar y sílabas afiladas cuando las palabras deberían fluir.

"Buenos días" responde Sanji asintiendo. Abre la boca para hablar pero se da cuenta de que sin Robin ni Usopp no tiene a nadie que le pase un guion.

"¿Dónde… dónde Robin y Usopp?" intenta Sanji, sabiendo que la frase tiene algo mal.

"Dónde están Robin y Usopp" le corrige Zoro. Sanji asiente, joder sí, el idioma de Zoro tiene palabras adicionales para hacerlo completo mientras que el de Sanji se basa por el contexto, aunque tiene muchas más conjugaciones que la lengua de Zoro.

"Han ido fuera a-" dice Zoro y entonces la frase se va a algún sitio donde Sanji no tiene ni idea de que está diciendo.

"¿Qué?" pregunta Sanji. Zoro se lo repite pero sigue sin tener sentido para Sanji. Mierda, no conoce esas palabras.

"El ese sitio de compras fuera donde compras" dice Zoro erráticamente en el idioma de Sanji, añadiendo, otra vez, palabras que no necesita.

"Ahhh, el mercado" chilla un poco Sanji*, sabiendo de que palabra se trata en el lenguaje de Zoro. Sabía que palabra era pero como no la había usado en una semana se había fugado de su cabeza.

Zoro corrige su pronunciación un momento y sonríe cuando Sanji lo coge. Solo verlo hace que Sanji sonría de vuelta. El aspecto severo de Zoro, tan serio y afilado hace que Sanji olvide lo amable que su sonrisa es en realidad cuando la ve.

"Así que… solo… nosotros" dice Sanji gesticulando.

"Sí, estamos solos" contesta el príncipe asintiendo. Sanji asiente también mudamente. No está seguro de que haya hablado con Zoro tanto tiempo sin Robin o Usopp. La mayoría de sus conversaciones hasta ahora han sido prácticas, pidiendo cosas o lo más básico de las conversaciones, como siendo forzados a charlar sobre el tiempo, lo que es aburrido porque Zoro siempre se está quejando de que hace un frío de cojones. De verdad debería tratar de hablar con Zoro sobre más de eso aun siendo sus habilidades lingüísticas tan limitadas.

"Estás entrenando. Entrenas… grande, no uh… mucho" se corrige rápidamente Sanji.

"Tengo que hacerlo. Es bueno para el-" y entonces Zoro vuelve a irse a las palabras que Sanji no entiende.

"¿Bueno para el qué?" pregunta el rubio confuso. Zoro lo repite pero Sanji aún niega con la cabeza.

"Para… dentro de… de aquí" dice Zoro, tratando de esclarecer en el idioma de Sanji en vez de en el suyo. Zoro se acerca y da un golpecito en medio del pecho de Sanji.

"¿Para tu corazón?" supone Sanji frunciendo el ceño. Zoro le mira con confusión así que Sanji pone las manos encima de su corazón e imita el latido con mímica.

"Oh. No. Eso no" dice Zoro en su propio idioma. Frunce el ceño y cambia al de Sanji otra vez.

"Es tu aliento después de que… después de tu…" Zoro se pierde, chasqueando los dedos mientras busca la palabra antes de rendirse y desliza un dedo por su garganta como si se la cortaran.

"Tu aliento después de… ¿después de la muerte? ¡Oh! Tu alma. Entrenar es bueno para tu alma. Huh, aliento después de muerto, esa es una forma muy poética de exprésalo Zoro" cavila Sanji. No sabía que Zoro pensara así de las cosas.

"Sí, tu alma. Pero…vosotros también peleáis. No somos solo nosotros" insiste Zoro.

"Sí. Pero nosotros… no es lo mismo. No como vosotros" explica Sanji. Para su gente, la pelea es una habilidad valiosa, su armada es fuerte después de todo, pero… no son una cultura guerrera como la de Zoro. Pelean por un propósito, no como forma de vida.

Mira a Zoro durante unos largos segundos. Es fuerte y robusto, musculoso y exótico de una forma que Sanji tiene que admitir que encuentra atractiva. Quién Zoro es debe de estar pulido por su cultura, y Sanji debería adoptar la cultura de Zoro por lo menos un poco. Es su cultura ahora también, después de todo. Además, puede que sea una forma de hacerlos más cercanos.

"Déjame entrenar contigo" dice Sanji, una oración perfecta en el idioma de Zoro que ha conseguido hacer él solo. Nunca había oído esa frase antes y aun así había conseguido hacerla él solo. Está un poco orgulloso de sí mismo. Zoro parece sorprendido un segundo y después sonríe, complacido y desafiante.

"¿Quieres pelear por diversión? Vamos a ello" sonríe Zoro, desenvainando una tercera espada y poniéndosela entre los dientes.

"¿A dónde?" pregunta Sanji confuso.

"Hagámoslo" reformula Zoro. Oh, debe ser algún tipo de frase hecha.

En fin, Zoro ha accedido a pelear con él. Sanji sonríe y lanza su chaqueta a un banco y se pone frente a Zoro, su postura armada contra su estilo desarmado de pelea. Casi espera que Zoro se burle de él por estar desarmado o que sugiera que no es justo luchar contra un hombre desarmado, pero Zoro no le menosprecia en ese aspecto.

Se mueven uno alrededor del otro, cambiando de postura para defenderse y conseguir la mejor apertura para sigo mismos. Les lleva casi un minuto para que uno ataque al otro, y es Sanji quién realiza el primer movimiento. Gira rápidamente propinando una patada que Zoro bloquea con sus espadas, echando a Sanji con tanta fuerza que hace que el rubio tenga que tratar de mantener el equilibrio. Sonríe, vale, Zoro es bueno en esto.

Zoro ataca, sus movimientos gráciles y sorprendentemente ágiles para un hombre tan alto y fornido. Sus golpes son fuertes pero Sanji es lo suficientemente flexible como para quitarse de su trayectoria y explotar las debilidades de Zoro. Aun así, Zoro es rápido. Muy rápido. Zoro corta la camisa de Sanji y le da en las costillas con el mango de una espada diferente. Sanji consigue golpearle varias veces muy fuerte y está seguro de que Zoro acabará con varios hematomas.

El asalto de divide en bastantes peleas teniendo conversaciones dispersas y mal traducidas donde ambos tienen que estar constantemente cambiando de idiomas haciendo el esfuerzo de explicar las palabras que no entienden. Después de la tercera ronda Zoro respira con dificultad y observa a Sanji.

"Eres tan-" dice Zoro, pero Sanji no entiende la última palabra.

"Perdona, pero no sé qué palabra es esa" se disculpa.

Zoro sacude la cabeza y envaina las espadas. Se acerca a Sanji y gesticula para que Sanji se apoye solo en un pie haciéndolo él también. El rubio está confundido pero sigue. Zoro se dobla y pone la mano alrededor del tobillo de Sanji. Sanji no sabe si pensar que esto es una costumbre extranjera extraña hasta que Zoro empieza a subir la pierna del rubio, manteniéndola recta todo el rato hasta que se forma un grado de 90 grados entre una pierna y la otra, teniendo la estirada justo delante de su cuerpo. Zoro para y golpea el hombro de Sanji sin efecto alguno. Zoro sonríe levemente y sigue subiéndola, observando detenidamente al rubio. A Sanji se le ocurre que puede que Zoro esté probando cuán flexible puede llegar a ser.

"Oh, ¿así?" dice Sanji, soltándose y levantando la pierna justo por encima de su cabeza, haciendo un perfecto spagat vertical. Zoro sonríe, iluminando su cara y haciéndole estar guapo otra vez. Zoro le mira dudoso y le da unos empujones suaves, probado su equilibrio. Por supuesto, Sanji está tan estable como una roca. Zoro murmura un par de cosas en su propio idioma, más dirigidas hacia si mismo que hacia el otro, pero el tono asombrado de su voz hace que el rubio se sonroje.

Si se ponen a comparar fuerzas, Sanji quiere ver algo también. Vuelve a una pose normal y se mueve cuidadosamente hacia las espadas de Zoro. El otro príncipe entiende lo que está haciendo y se las quita del cinturón, dándoselas todas menos la blanca. Una de ellas es sorprendentemente pesada y no tiene ni idea como Zoro puede sujetarla tanto tiempo y moverla tan rápido. No le extraña que sus golpes sean tan poderosos. La otra parece ligera y misteriosamente cálida al contacto. Va a desenvainarla cuando Zoro le para con una mirada de preocupación, agita la cabeza y dice algo que Sanji no entiende.

"Son preciosas, gracias" dice Sanji en su propia lengua devolviéndoselas.

"Ya hemos vuelto, espero que no estuvierais peleándoos" dice Robin en el idioma de Zoro mientras ella y Usopp llegan al patio con la compra. Sanji se encuentra a sí mismo sorprendiéndose, no pensaba que hubieran estado hablando y practicando tanto rato, el tiempo se debía haber alejado de allí.

"Oh, Robin, necesito-" empieza Zoro y corre hacia Robin. Suelta una rápida retahíla en su propio idioma empleando palabras más complejas que las que gasta con Sanji. Solo puede entender unas pocas palabras de lo que Zoro está diciendo pero la expresión de Robin es de sorpresa, como la de Usopp.

"Usopp, ¿qué dicen?" pregunta en voz baja Sanji, caminando hacia su amigo para que se lo explique.

"Uh… bueno. Zoro le está pidiendo a Robin que le traduzca algo a nuestro idioma, quiere decirte algo, están debatiendo si te ofenderá o no… ya sabes que la gente de Zoro es un poco… abrupta con las palabras. A Zoro le preocupa que lo que te diga no te siente mal. Y, no creo que… espera" dice Usopp y sacude la cabeza antes de cambiar al idioma de Zoro.

"No lo estará, no pasa nada" asegura Usopp a Zoro en la lengua de este.

Robin sonríe coquetamente y escribe algo en un papel para Zoro. Escribe mucho. Mientras Zoro dicta, Sanji consigue entender alguna palabra, aunque Zoro está intentando no hablar muy alto.

"Estaremos dentro, os dejo hablar" dice Robin sonriendo, y se va junto con Usopp, que manda miradas llenas de curiosidad a Sanji, como si no se quisiera ir.

Zoro frunce el ceño, se concentra en el papel y camina hacia Sanji mientras pronuncia palabras en silencio. Sanji espera sumido en una curiosidad ardiente y casi quiere quitarle el papel a Zoro y leerlo. Zoro empieza a hablar en el idioma de Sanji, sus palabras algo desiguales pero suenan totalmente sinceras.

"Sanji, eres un guerrero excelente, me gustaría que volvamos a hacer esto otra vez" dice Zoro, haciendo sonreír a Sanji.

"Deberías enseñarme a ser igual de flexible y equilibrado que tú. Puede que yo te pueda enseñar cómo fortalecerte a cambio" continua Zoro. Sanji se ríe y pone los ojos en blanco un momento, claro, la posible ofensa directa era eso.

"Me enorgullece-" Zoro se corta a si mismo y Sanji no puede evitar fijarse en que Zoro está cada vez más rojo.

Zoro evita los ojos de Sanji y se mete las manos y las notas en sus bolsillos y termina la frase, dirigiéndose a los zapatos de Sanji.

"Me enorgullece ser tuyo" masculla Zoro. Incluso sus orejas estaban rojas ya.

"Oh" exhala Sanji en shock, su corazón de repente retumbando con fuerza dentro de su pecho.

Zoro le mira cautelosamente mientras Sanji le mira conmocionado. Sanji se da cuenta de que el otro se arrepiente de sus palabras cuando lo ve tensarse y ponerse aún más rojo.

"Olvida" balbucea Zoro en el idioma de Sanji y se mueve para irse, pasando por su lado.

"¡No! Espera" dice Sanji rápidamente, cogiéndole del brazo mientras se va. Dios, ha sido maleducado. Zoro ha recitado todo un discurso y lo ha hecho en la lengua de Sanji y él solo se ha dedicado a mirarle sin decir nada.

"También me siento honrado" dice suavemente y Zoro se relaja.

Para su propia sorpresa, Sanji lo dice en serio. Zoro no le gusta realmente. Su personalidad gruñona y su vagancia fuera del ámbito de entrenamiento le sacan de sus casillas a veces, pero el tío tiene fuerza y honor y a Sanji le gusta y respeta eso. Pero cada vez que ve a Zoro pelear siente que está viendo a quien el otro hombre realmente es y aunque Sanji nunca habría elegido a Zoro para sí mismo no puede evitar sentir que esto fue un error o un desparejo aunque sea un matrimonio político.

Zoro se mueve con inquietud después de un segundo y Sanji empieza a pensar que ha estado sujetando al otro demasiado tiempo. Se da cuenta de que su suposición sobre Zoro era incorrecta cuando este se inclina y presiona el beso más rápido e inocente en los labios de Sanji antes de salir disparado hacia su propio espacio. Esta vez Zoro está muy rojo y agacha la cabeza por la vergüenza.

"Adiós" dice Zoro apresuradamente y se precipita adentro, sin mirar a Sanji a los ojos, dejando al rubio solo en el patio.

Sanji simplemente se queda mirando la puerta por la que Zoro ha entrado. Se toca los labios con la punta de los dedos y siente una explosión de mariposas en su estómago.


	4. Fluidez 4

Sanji no sabe que pensar a cerca del beso, Zoro no lo ha mencionado y bien podría ser algo cultural platónico. Podría ser una señal de respeto o sinceridad… o algo. Podría sacar el tema con Usopp o Ro bin, preguntarles lo que significa. Aunque, honestamente, está algo asustado. No sabe cómo se sentirá si le dicen que es algo platónico y tampoco cómo lo hará si le dicen que es algo romántico.

Hasta que sepa lo que piensa y lo que quiere. Está casado con Zoro pero ambos saben que no es porque se quieran. Joder, hasta el día de la ceremonia ni siquiera se conocían. Pero… Zoro está empezando a agradarle un poco. Es jodidamente raro, incluso dejando de lado la barrera lingüística tiene que admitirlo. Algunas cosas son culturales, como la obsesión de Zoro por el entrenamiento en la lucha, pero otras son solo Zoro. Práctica excesiva con la espada, cultural. Cantidades irracionales de siestas en lugares extraños, solo Zoro siendo raro.

Sanji se para frete a la puerta abierta de Zoro y mira como el hombre medio desnudo se pinta el torso con un pringue negro.

Eso es raro.

Va a preguntarle a Robin en que escala de rareza está esto, cultural o Zoro.

De alguna forma se hace la idea de que es cultural cuando ve a Robin pintándose los brazos en su habitación.

"¿Por qué estáis Zoro y tú pintándoos?" pregunta Sanji después de un par de momentos largos.

"Hay un banquete oficial mañana y un baile con tu extensa familia real. Es un encuentro importante" dice Robin calmada y dibuja una enredadera en su brazo.

"Eso… no contesta realmente a mi pregunta" dice Sanji después de unos momentos durante los cuales Robin no se explica.

"En nuestro país los eventos formales requieren un atuendo formal lo que, como en tu país, denota el estatus social. En nuestra cultura tenemos gobernantes y realeza, obviamente, pero esos títulos se ganan mediante victorias. Si Zoro no fuera un guerrero competente no sería príncipe, sería un ciudadano normal" explica Robin mientras estira el brazo sobre el tocador y deja el pincel en el bote de la tinta.

"Vale…" dice Sanji lentamente y se sienta en una silla cercana.

"El patrón es diferente para cada persona, en mi caso son enredaderas y flores. Cada flor simboliza una victoria, aunque las marcas se quitan si pierdo alguna. Así que puedes ver en mi brazo que tengo veinte victorias positivas, aunque obviamente he ganado muchas más. Eso es por lo que se pintan en vez de tatuarse, son dinámicas" dice Robin señalando las delicadas flores.

"Parecen difíciles de dibujar, puedo ayudarte a dar detalle a las de la parte de atrás del brazo si quieres" ofrece Sanji amablemente.

Robin levanta la cabeza con una sacudida y sus ojos están de par en par y llenos de impacto. Sanji piensa… que ha hecho algo mal. El rostro de Robin de relaja pero aún parece un poco inquieta.

"He dicho algo incorrecto, ¿verdad?" pregunta Sanji despacio.

"Eso es algo que le ofrecerías a alguien con quien estás casado. Aunque… sería un interesante intercambio de culturas para ti y Zoro. Ve a preguntarle" sonríe Robin dulcemente, aunque Sanji puede ver un levísimo rubor en sus mejillas.

Sanji masculla, asiente y pronuncia sus disculpas antes de retirarse de la habitación de ella sintiéndose como un imbécil. Pero cuando pasa por la habitación de Zoro no puede resistirse a echar un ojo. El brazo de Zoro está cubierto de tinta y Sanji quiere ver los detalles desesperadamente. Solo se da cuenta de que se ha quedado mirando cuando se percata de que Zoro le está mirando, moviendo el pincel pero sin tocarse la piel.

"Uh… me voy si quieres. Perdón por mirar" dice Sanji rápidamente.

"No hay razón para disculparse con disculpas" dice Zoro encogiendo los hombros, sobreutilizando palabras otra vez. Sanji sonríe un poco. Debería corregir a Zoro pero el hábito se le hace cansino.

"¿Puedo mirar?" pregunta esperanzado. Zoro asiente y Sanji pasa a la habitación de Zoro y se sienta con él.

Zoro ni siquiera necesita sillas, su habitación es muy tradicional con una cama extremadamente baja, así que su habitación es realmente básica. En la cultura de Zoro no dan tanta importancia a la opulencia y Sanji admite que le gusta el cambio.

"Robin me ha dicho que corresponden a las victorias" dice Sanji en voz baja, inclinándose y mirando los dibujos del brazo de Zoro. Son franjas en grupos de tres, algunas muy sombreadas y otras solo líneas.

"No he planificado bien el diseño, no se me da bien esto" dice Zoro en su propia lengua y aunque a Sanji le cuesta un poco filtrar y cambiar de idioma, coge todo el mensaje.

"¿Cómo?" pregunta en el idioma de Zoro.

"Necesito treinta y cinco. Estas son demasiado grandes y soy izquierda" dice Zoro gesticulando hacia su brazo derecho casi lleno que solo tiene quince franjas.

Sanji frunce el ceño, no entiende lo que quiere decir Zoro con que es izquierda. No hasta que se percata de que Zoro está sujetando el pincel con la mano izquierda. Es zurdo.

"¿Es mal ayudar?" pregunta Sanji de forma más tosca y menos fina que si lo hubiera hecho en su propio idioma. Sabe que el idioma de Zoro es más colorido que el suyo, pero este emplea más la sonoridad y entonación que el de Zoro y se siente perdido al intentar comunicar la complejidad de lo que quiere decir. Sus palabras parecen infantiles en una frase mientras que Zoro explica demasiado y suena demasiado monótono. Pueden entenderse mutuamente casi siempre pero los matices tardarán años en juntarse para alcanzar la fluidez total.

Quiere saber si es inapropiado ofrecerse como lo había sido con Robin. Ella había dicho que era algo que hacía la gente casada, y él y Zoro lo estaban. Pero por lógica tener sexo era lo que las personas casadas hacían y no han hecho eso. Joder, Sanji ni siquiera sabe si el beso que le dio Zoro significaba algo. Quiere saber si Zoro se sentirá ofendido o pensará que está siendo atrevido.

"¿Te estás ofreciendo?" pregunta Zoro con un movimiento de cabeza y una mirada intensa.

"¿Quieres que lo haga?" contra argumenta Sanji.

Zoro sonríe después de un momento, como si Sanji le hubiera ganado algún tipo de duelo y estuviera impresionado. Le pasa el pincel y el bote de tinta a Sanji y se mueve de forma que su brazo desnudo está de cara a Sanji mientras tiene cuidado de no borronear el derecho.

Sanji muerde el final del pincel. Puede hacer otros quince en el brazo izquierdo para hacerlo simétrico y poner el resto en otro sitio, puede que dos en cada lado del pecho y una en el centro.

"¿Dónde puedo…?" Sanji empieza, sin saber cómo es la palabra pintar en el idioma de Zoro. Vuelve al suyo propio y dice la palabra a la cual responde con su palabra para pintar, así intercambian vocabulario.

"Donde sea, pero se tienen que ver" contesta Zoro con un movimiento e cejas. Vale, nada en el pecho a no ser que quiera que vaya sin camiseta en público. Sanji traga y mira el pecho de Zoro. Tiene un buen pecho y… se está desviando del tema. El brazo de Zoro, a lo mejor puede poner las otras cinco en su cuello o en un lado de la cara.

Dibuja despacio y cuidadosamente, comparando cada marca que hace con las del otro brazo. Zoro tiene que cambiar de posición todo el rato para que no se le duerma el brazo y acaba apoyado en el regazo de Sanji, la cabeza en la pierna del rubio y los ojos medio cerrados. En contacto con Sanji su brazo se le antoja pesado y relajado. Zoro está casi en trance y Sanji se siente un poco fura de lugar.

Se queda mirando los anillos en blanco en los dos brazos de Zoro. Están en medio de los sólidos anillos en cada lado de los grupos de tres. Le parecen incómodamente vacíos, si los llena quedará totalmente negro.* Desliza un dedo cuidadosamente dentro de uno.

"¿Puedo… pintar estos?" balbucea Sanji en la lengua de Zoro. Quiere preguntar acerca de los patrones y sugerir diseños pero su vocabulario está tan jodidamente limitado.

"Rellenarlos o-" Zoro continua con más palabras de las que Sanji solo entiende 'tú'.

"Algo que se te ha ocurrido" reformula Zoro.

"Sí, eso" asiente Sanji aliviado.

Zoro se incorpora un poco, apoyándose en un brazo y mirando a Sanji a los ojos atentamente durante unos segundos.

"¿Quieres hacer eso?" le pregunta Zoro.

"Yo… uh… ¿puedo? ¿Está mal o…?" pregunta Sanji preocupado de haberse sobrepasado otra vez de alguna forma. Odia no saber lo suficiente acerca de la cultura de Zoro. Le preocupa hacer cosas sin saber qué implicaciones tienen.

"¿Por qué quieres?" pregunta Zoro aún con esa atenta mirada que hace que Sanji se estremezca.

"Porque es… ¿bueno? Uh, no. Ahm… mierda, joder, yo… me he equivocado. Perdón" maldice Sanji. Conoce esa palabra, lo sabe, pero en este preciso momento non se acuerda.

"Buenas groserías**" Zoro sonríe taimadamente. Una de las primeras cosas que se enseñaron mutuamente una vez pudieron entablar conversaciones básicas sin asistencia fue su vocabulario de insultos y tacos y Sanji tiene que admitir que el idioma de Zoro es el mejor para ello. Ha dejado de hacerlo en su lengua para hacerlo en la de Zoro, que prefiere.

"Gracias, pero decía que me parece…ugh" masculla Sanji, aún sin saber cómo es la palabra.

"¿Te parece correcto?" dice Zoro vacilante.

"Sí, gracias. Me parece correcto" suspira Sanji.

Una emoción cruza las facciones de Zoro pero Sanji no llega a saber cuál. Se da la vuelta y vuelve a acomodar la cabeza en el regazo de Sanji y coloca el brazo Y Sanji lo coge con cuidado.

"Si te parece correcto entonces hazlo, confío en ti" dice Zoro seriamente y el corazón de Sanji se agita confusamente. Que Zoro le dé permiso para dibujar en las marcas que él mismo se había hecho no debería ser demasiado importante, aunque se siente como si lo fuera.

Llena las marcas de Zoro de patrones abstractos, espirales que se asemejan a las cejas de Sanji, figuras geométricas inspiradas en las insignias reales de ambos, olas y cosas así. Le cuesta mucho hacer los detalles pero el tiempo parece entremezclarse de forma que no parece tanto rato.

Dibuja y dibuja y cuanto más lo hace más relajado se siente y más relajado parece Zoro.

"¿Quieres los otros cinco en la cara o en el cuello?" pregunta Sanji suavemente mientras rellena una banda en la parte de arriba del brazo de Zoro.

"Tú eliges" contesta Zoro con la voz grave y profunda mientras abre los ojos un poco y hace contacto visual con Sanji.

Sanji pone el pincel de nuevo en el bote de tinta y se frota las manos contra los pantalones para asegurarse de que no tiene tinta en las manos. Le toca la cara a Zoro con los dedos, acariciándole los pómulos, las mejillas y la mandíbula, simplemente sintiéndole. Zoro suspira y cierra los ojos. Desliza los dedos hasta la garganta de Zoro, sintiendo la piel y moviendo los dedos rítmicamente como lo haría con el pincel.

Empieza a entender por qué esto es algo que solo harías con alguien con quién estás casado. Tiene los dedos en la garganta de Zoro y, si quisiera, armado o no, podría matar a Zoro aquí mismo. Pero en cambio, Zoro está recostado en su regazo con los ojos cerrados, confiando plenamente. Puede que sea por el sentimiento de Zoro confiando en él pero siente que… necesita tocar a Zoro y estar cerca de él. Es adictivo y no puede ignorar del todo la calidez que está floreciendo en su pecho.

Se ha empeñado tanto en no sentir nada por el hombre enfadadizo y grosero con el que le han hecho casarse pero… está empezando a hacerlo. No sabe si es intenso y platónico o el inicio de algo fuertemente romántico. No quiere pensar en ello. En cambio, se inclina hacia adelante, sus manos aún en ambos lados del rostro de Zoro y le besa en la comisura de los labios del revés, en el mismo sitio en el que Zoro lo hizo.

Se retira hacia atrás y Zoro abre los ojos y sonríe ligeramente. Este no dice nada, levanta un brazo y pasa los dedos por el pelo de Sanji, acariciándole suavemente y moviéndose por su cuero cabelludo. El roce hace que Sanji se estremezca un poco.

"Un día deberías contarme como obtuviste estas victorias" dice Sanji casi susurrando en su propia lengua, cogiendo el pincel otra vez. Zoro solo emite un sonido y vuelve a cerrar los ojos.

Sanji dibuja líneas confiadas con tranquilidad desde la ceja izquierda de Zoro pasando por su frente y hasta su nacimiento del cabello. En vez de rellenarlos casi lo sombrea con líneas cruzadas con pequeñas rayas finas en grupos de tres. Se pausa mientras piensa en las otras dos teniendo en cuenta la cara de Zoro. Su rostro es duro, fuertes cejas y sienes, fuerte mandíbula y afilados pómulos. Moja el pincel y dibuja dos bandas con cuidado una debajo de cada uno de los pómulos de Zoro, exagerando el sombreado y haciendo que Zoro esté hermosamente fiero.

Cierra la botella y limpia su… bueno, el pincel de Zoro. Se limpia también las manos sin mover a Zoro de su regazo.

"Me tengo que limpiar esto antes de irme a dormir para que no se… durante la noche" dice Zoro somnolientamente. Hay una palabra a mitad frase que Sanji no conoce. Supone que Zoro quiere decir algo así como emborronar, algo que estropee los patrones tal vez.

"¿Cuánto dura?" pregunta Sanji. Echa un vistazo a la botella de tinta pero incluso las letras del idioma de Zoro le resultan extrañas y sus habilidades a la hora de leer el idioma de Zoro solo se extienden al alfabeto que ya es diferente que el de Sanji. Zoro no es mucho mejor que él con el suyo.

"Una semana" responde Zoro bostezando.

"Bien, me gusta" contesta Sanji con una sonrisa y vuelve a pasar las manos por el pelo de Zoro.

*Esa frase de verdad me costó de traducir y no ha quedado como debería.

**El original dice 'good cursing', como felicitándole por lo bien que dice las palabrotas, pero no sabía de qué otra forma ponerlo.


End file.
